


i like my coffee like a like my men. al lot of it, in my holes

by plains



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plains/pseuds/plains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING! Contains Yaoi (Boy x Boy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i like my coffee like a like my men. al lot of it, in my holes

virus wiped the sweat from his large barrel chest. little did he know, trip was preparing for the big surprise. trip caressed his cheek. "virus i wish to tell you a story-nyah!" trip whispered seductively in virus' ear, nipping at his gauged earlobes a little. "okay" virus moaned, noticing a wet spot appear on his briefs near the outline of his rock-hard cock. he was very aroused.

"trip i am really horn horn why can't we not do this story thing and do sexy things instead," virus asked straightforwardly.

trip's face morphed into one of disgust as he heard this. he felt the story he was going to tell was very important to their relationship. it was about a tragic event that happened during his childhood. what an asshole, trip thought. wow. the d can't be tamed though, and trip finally conceded to give into virus' desires and leave his emotional story for later.

"trip your face was contorted for a bit there are you ok" virus asked. trip nodded and whispered "i'm fine babe let's bone"

ripping off each other's clothes, they began touching each other all over

STAY tuNed for CHapter 2!!!... XD YAOI


End file.
